Susúrrame al oído
by Lady-Dragon-Nefolaidd
Summary: Para ser alguien con la perfecta madurez para saber reconocer cuando algo iba a salir mal, Butch fue incapaz de controlarse cuando la tuvo frente a él. ¿De verdad que ella lo estaba poniendo tan estúpido? La respuesta era sí. Y lo cierto era, que estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante hasta conseguir lo que quería. Lo mejor del asunto, es que vivía justo al lado. -[Ficker secreto]-


**Nuevamente regreso a ustedes, con una historia** _muy_ **diferente a lo que acostumbro. Esto es realizado por un reto** (otra vez) **entre varias autorias de FF en la sección de las PPG y yo.**

 **Como ya saben, las Chicas Superpoderosas no son de mi autoria, tomo prestados a los personajes para hacerles vivir mis travesuras y las locas ideas que cruzan mi mente. Sin más ánimo de entretenerlos, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Susúrrame al oído.

Y cerró los ojos.

Dejándose llevar por la suavidad de sus manos en su piel, la frescura de su aliento, la delicadeza con la que sus manos la sostenían al darle vueltas de un lado a otro. Hay quienes podrían decir que era el momento perfecto, la situación ideal en la cuál toda pareja desearía encontrarse, y lo era. Solo que ella todavía no se daba cuenta que no era así.

Abrió los ojos y le echó los brazos al cuello, antes de besarlo con devoción, él rodeó su cintura, desviando sus manos por su espalda, rodeando su trasero para tomarla por las piernas, por supuesto el gesto no pasó desapercibido por ella. Un extraño y agradable cosquilleo subió por su espalda cuando le agarró el trasero. Intentó reír, seguirle el juego y disfrutar, pero… ¿por qué no podía? Quería disfrutarlo, después de todo sería la primera vez que ellos, bueno, tampoco es como si fuera una novedad, ¿o lo era? Todas sus amigas ya habían tenido su primera vez, no comprendía porque era tan raro que ella quisiera también perder la virginidad.

Sencillamente, algo no le permitía disfrutar, y no estaba segura de el "qué".

Por fortuna, como diría dentro de unas horas en la bañera de su habitación, se dio cuenta de lo que se sentía "extraño" en el momento adecuado. No era ella, para variar la situación un poco, era él. Siempre corriendo, acelerándose dónde debería ir despacio, corriendo cuando en realidad tendría que caminar, disfrutar la situación y dejarse llevar por ella. Incluso en ese momento, dónde la situación no era para ir con prisas, parecía tener prisa, y se dio cuenta por la torpeza con la que intentaba desabrocharse el pantalón, arrodillado sobre ella. En ese momento lo supo. Notó el miedo crecer en su cuerpo y extenderse por su estómago hasta su corazón. Estaba _sobre_ ella, cuando debería estar _con_ ella. Supo que cuando mirara a ese momento, en días posteriores o incluso unas horas más tarde, no lo recordaría con el cariño que se suponía tendría que hacerlo, no lo haría. Recordaría ese momento con vergüenza, incluso, durante algún momento se atrevió a pensar, con miedo. Y no era una imagen que quisiera tener para su primera vez, se supone que no es así como debería ser. No es así como sus amigas le habían contado que sería.

Así que se levantó, no quería estar ahí y arrepentirse después de lo que ocurriría, por supuesto, no pasó por alto para él.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó. Ella permitió que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, para hacerle creer que no se sentía lista en ese momento, cuando realmente sólo quería escapar de ahí lo antes posible.

—Perdona, olvidé por completo que mi madre quería que volviera temprano a casa para ayudarle a cuidar a mi hermano —sintió que debía disculparse con él. no se permitía marcharse de ningún lugar sin dar una explicación antes, así que lo hizo. Se levantó de la cama y acomodó su ropa. Él suspiró. No porque estuviera cansado, simplemente agradecía a alguna fuerza superior por haberle hecho recordar a su novia el compromiso con su madre—. De todas formas, te llamo mañana, ¿vale? —prometió, besando a su novio por última vez. Porque Blossom Utonio no sabía que aquella, realmente sería la última vez que lo vería.

—Claro, regresa con cuidado y… salúdame a tu madre —ella forzó una sonrisa en los labios, antes de salir de la habitación. Sin girarse una última vez para ver como Dexter se quitaba la montura de los lentes presionando el arco de su nariz, recriminándose por no ser más decisivo en su relación, no poder tomar la iniciativa en un momento tan importante como lo era hacer el amor con su novia por primera vez. Sin saber que los problemas estaban a unas horas de distancia, viajando a ochenta kilómetros por hora en una Harley-Davidson, se acercaba el origen de todos los problemas que vendrían después.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Blossom no alzó la cabeza cuando cruzó la puerta de su casa, ¿para qué? No había nadie. Su madre estaba en un viaje de negocios junto a su padre, y su hermano probablemente estaría en casa de su tía, era lo bueno de ser la hija mayor, no necesitaba que alguien se quedara atrás para cuidar de ella, ya era capaz de hacerlo sola. Suspiró, liberando esa tensión acumulada en el poco tiempo que estuvo en casa de Dexter, ¿por qué las cosas se tenían que complicar así? ¿Por qué simplemente no podían salir bien y ser perfectas? Hubiera sido mejor, en lugar de mentirle para volver al vacío apartamento y sumergirse en la tina, analizando la situación. No hay mejor lugar para pensar, es lo que siempre decía, el agua caliente tiene el poder de aclarar todos los males.

Se desnudó y preparó el agua, viendo como se llenaba la tina con ella dentro. Contó los segundos hasta que le cubrió los hombros, entonces cerró la llave y comenzó su momento personal de meditación. Tenía mucho que pensar en esos momentos, sus amigas preguntarían sin duda como le habría ido con Dexter, si lo habían hecho, si lo había disfrutado, si se había _corrido_ , terminología desconocida para ella durante unos días más. Todas empezarían a preguntar, BC, Bubbles, Robín, incluso la odiosa de Princesa, quien alegaba todos los días haber perdido la virginidad hacía años, estaría interesada por escuchar su relato. Vaya… no se había detenido a pensarlo hasta ese momento. ¿De verdad que pensaba contarles a _todas_ como había sido su primera vez? Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo más importa, si no era lo que ella esperaba, tendría que vivir con eso toda su vida. «Menos mal que no ocurrió», se dijo a sí misma, recargando la cabeza en el borde la tina. Así sólo tendría que… sacudió la cabeza con violencia ante esa patética idea, ¿ver una porno e inventar lo demás?

Por supuesto que no, simplemente sería honesta, no ocurrió nada.

Ella era libre de elegir lo que haría con su cuerpo, ese, por mucho que odiara decirlo, era el mejor argumento que tenía hasta el momento para huir del interrogatorio al día siguiente. Con ese pensamiento en mente, relajó el cuerpo. Dispuesta a tomar una siesta de cinco minutos en el agua, siesta que se ve arrimada a posponer por lo que parece ser el rugido de una moto. Ni siquiera se toma la molestia en asomarse, no dedicaría su tiempo a nadie que pueda arruinar su tranquilidad de esa forma. Simplemente sale de la tina, se envuelve en una toalla y sale del baño. Alejándose todo lo que pueda para dejar de escuchar la moto, sin saber, que a la mañana siguiente la encontraría aparcada en la casa de al lado. Se puso el pijama con movimientos mecánicos, algo tan usual como cepillarse el cabello. De pronto, un sentimiento de duda la asaltó.

¿Por qué no habían llamado sus padres todavía?

Eran pasadas las diez y ellos no habían llamado para decir que la tía llevaría a su hermano a casa. Esa sensación de escalofrío regresó. Agarró el móvil de la cómoda y marcó el número, a cada segundo se sentía más angustiada, entró a tono y sonó dos veces antes de que escuchar la voz de su madre al otro lado, Sara tenía una característica particular, siempre tenía ese tono tranquilo, capaz de tranquilizar una multitud enardecida en pocas palabras. Por eso, cuando su hija la escuchó, pudo relajarse y pensar con tranquilidad.

—Sólo quería saber si la tía traerá a Brick más tarde o…

—Va a quedarse con ellos unos días, no quería que cancelaras los planes con tus amigos por volver a cuidarlo, así que mientras tú padre y yo estamos lejos podrás divertirte —no era necesario decirlo para captar el mensaje. Su madre había planeado eso para que ella pudiera disfrutar el día con Dexter, algo que obviamente no hizo. Además, su hermano estaría fuera unas semanas más, lo que durara el viaje de sus padres. Bueno, una preocupación menos, se dijo al colgar. Cuidar a un niño de seis años podía resultar molesto en ocasiones. Quizá no hubiera sido tan malo marcharse de casa de Dexter antes, tendrían oportunidad para _intentarlo_ otra vez.

Si tan sólo se hubiera presentado.

A la mañana siguiente, Blossom despertó con mejor ánimo del previsto. Usualmente, cuando sus padres se marchaban, a ella le tocaba encargarse de Brick, pero no esta vez, en esa ocasión, le tocó a su tía cuidar de él. Por primera vez desde que cumplió los dieciséis años, saboreaba la tan mencionada libertad. Preocuparse por ella y por nadie más. Se levantó media hora más tarde de lo usual, no se cambió de ropa y se quedó con el pijama, paseándose por toda la casa. Hacia el baño para poner a calentar el agua, a la cocina para hacer su desayuno. La sala de estar, para prender la televisión y poner su serie de televisión. Normalmente no podía hacerlo, así que aprovecharía al máximo. Comió sentada en el sofá, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Se duchó agregando unas gotas extra al agua para hacer más espuma. Y se vistió con la ropa que le regaló su abuela el invierno pasado.

Un atuendo que su madre calificaría como "zorra". Para ella era lindo, la falda no era muy corta y el top tenía un largo adecuado, podía verse su ombligo, sí, pero era parte del atuendo. Con sus padres fuera, nadie le diría que parecía una ramera. Dio varias vueltas frente al espejo, verificando su apariencia. De espaldas la falda resaltaba su trasero, a diferencia de Butter o Robín, a ella no se le veía la curva del trasero, ni siquiera un poco. Aunque si dejaba ver una parte de su espalda, el top era irregular, por enfrente dejaba ver más que por la espalda. Bueno, así deben ser, se dijo. Recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo, pasándolo sobre su hombro para no ocultar el atuendo. Tomó su mochila de la cama y bajó las escaleras.

En su mente, sus amigas se extrañarían al verla, porque Blossom era una chica seria, alguien que se tomaba sus estudios con seriedad. Algo raro para una adolescente en pleno desarrollo físico y social. Por eso quería aprovechar la ausencia de autoridad, necesitaba demostrarles que ella también sabía divertirse y no sólo obedecer y hacer tareas. Además, iba a la escuela con la ilusión de poder llegar a un acuerdo con Dexter y resolver la situación del día anterior. Reviso los bolsillos de su mochila tres veces antes de salir, para confirmar que llevaba las llaves con ella, no quería quedarse fuera y tener que llamar a un cerrajero. Como la última vez.

No fue hasta que cerró que pudo verlo.

El dueño de la Harley-Davidson, de ojos verdes como el follaje de los árboles en verano, cabello negro y espeso, dando la impresión de que al pasar las manos por encima se quedarían atrapadas por su aspereza, como meter la mano entre las piezas de carbón. Sin darse cuenta, Blossom se había quedado de pie frente a la puerta, observándolo.

Lo veía ir y venir de un lado a otro, el torso desnudo, cubierto en tatuajes hasta el cuello, las manos llenas de grasa y los vaqueros colgándole de la cadera, pareciera que en cualquier momento se le caerían y lo único que quedaría a la vista serían sus calzoncillos, pues, aunque estuviera a diez metros de distancia, Blossom podía ver perfectamente la cinturilla. Calvin Klein, juraría que eran Calvin Klein. Los tíos sexys siempre usaban esa marca. Se humedeció los labios al darse cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca. En ese momento, él levantó la vista de su Harley, clavando ese par de ojos brillantes en ella. Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda, no sintió miedo de él. Notar sus ojos sobre ella, analizándola de la misma forma en que ella lo estaba haciendo con él, convirtió sus piernas en gelatina. Intento despegar sus pies del asfalto y correr a la esquina, dónde la estarían esperando para ir a la escuela, dar media vuelta antes de que ese sujeto pudiera seguir subiendo por su cuerpo, largarse antes de darle la oportunidad de mirarle los pechos. Pero no pudo.

Porque aquel hombre de hombros anchos y sonrisa de diablo se había puesto de pie. Sonreía. Y le sonreía a ella. Blossom podía ver la blanca hilera de dientes que se asomaban bajo sus carnosos labios, durante un segundo, deseo morir.

—Disculpa el ruido anoche, acabo de mudarme apenas hace unas horas. Soy Butch —Blossom aceptó la mano que le ofrecía, luego de ver como se limpiaba la grasa con una camisa vieja.

—Blossom —se sorprendió a sí misma al descubrir que no le temblaba la voz. Hablar con desconocidos era peor que ir a un examen sin haber estudiado. Nunca sabía como reaccionar. Por eso, que no le hubiera temblado la voz fue todo un logro. Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones un momento más, quería estar segura de que no diría alguna estupidez—. Bueno, bienvenido al vecindario, Butch.

—Gracias —dicho eso, soltó su mano.

Blossom trató de sonreír para despedirse, sin mucho éxito. Dio media vuelta y se alejó, con la cabeza gacha, aferrando el tirante de la mochila a su espalda. Mientras caminaba, Butch descubrió, no sin cierto placer, que la vista era diez veces mejor por detrás. Esperando hasta que la pelirroja se alejara de su cambio de visión, mantuvo los ojos clavados en su cuerpo, en toda la delicadeza que poseía, desde la curva en su cuello cuando volteó, para asegurarse de que él seguía observándola, hasta la forma de reloj de arena en sus caderas, haciéndose notoria tras cada paso. Para Butch, no había nada más hermoso que el andar de una mujer, hacia resaltar su trasero de una forma exquisita. Por eso se quedó, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, desafiando la fuerza de la mezclilla para permanecer en su cadera, Blossom giró una última vez, y le sonrió antes de morder su labio inferior y apretar el paso.

Puede que llegara a ese pueblecito para alejarse de los problemas, poner la mayor distancia entre esa maldita rubia y él, además de esconderse de sus padres, quienes probablemente no dejarían de reñirle día tras día, intentando hacerle entender por pasiva y por activa, que tenía que responsabilizarse de sus actos. ¿Él? ¿Por qué _él_ tenía que tomar responsabilidad por algo que no había buscado? No fue Butch quien le dijo a la puta de su ex que abriera las piernas al idiota de Mitch, tampoco le dijo a ninguno de los dos que era buena idea coger sin un maldito condón, sabiendo que el estúpido de Mitch llevaba casi tres años con VIH positivo, sólo un verdadero pendejo haría eso. ¡Ja! Oh, hermosa ironía, todo era mucho más divertido visto desde más mil kilómetros de distancia. Ahora no sonaba tan mal la idea de llamarle al cretino para agradecerle el tirarse a su novia de esa forma, le ahorró a él una mala pasada.

La tentación de tomar el móvil y marcarle era muy grande, pero sí hacía eso, sabrían dónde estaba. Todavía no quería eso.

Tendría que enfrentarse a sus padres en algún momento, de eso era consciente, también tenía poder absoluto sobre el _cuando_ ocurriría. Era un adulto perfectamente responsable para tomar esa decisión. Y su perfectamente adulta experiencia le decía: «tómate tu tiempo». Apenas había terminado su mudanza, la puta lo había engañado una semana atrás, bien podría mantenerse _desaparecido_ otro mes antes de hablar con sus padres, explicarles la situación con tranquilidad, sin tener el pendiente de que en cualquier momento su madre lo mandaría a callar para argumentar cualquier cosa que funcionara a favor de la puta, igual su padre, ese jodido alcohólico querría saltarle encima y golpearlo al tenerlo enfrente. Sería mejor de esa forma, para todos. Butch se pasó la mano por el cabello, antes de dar media vuelta para volver a concentrar la atención en su Harley, no había nada malo en ella, nunca lo había, simplemente encontraba terapéutico limpiarla.

Y estuvo en ello todo el día. Desde que Blossom salió temprano esa mañana para ir a la escuela, hasta caída la noche, cuando la aparente tranquilidad de la calle desapareció. A esa hora, Butch terminaba de ducharse. La curiosidad lo orilló a preguntarse si por casualidad Blossom ya habría vuelto de la escuela, por alguna razón, no se la pudo sacar de la cabeza en todo el día, ni siquiera ahora, tras media hora bajo el chorro de agua fría, frotándose el miembro una y otra vez, obligando a su mente a volver a la jodida realidad. Bajo ninguna circunstancia podría permitirse verla de otra forma, para empezar, porque era una niña — _teóricamente hablando_ — y él era casi diez años mayor, sólo un jodido enfermo intentaría algo.

Mientras esa idea rondaba por su mente, los suspiros aumentaban en el baño.

Se permitió, no sin sentirse un poco culpable, fantasear con ella. El brillante color de sus ojos, su voz, la delicadeza con la que sus palabras parecían acariciarlo al hablar. Sus pechos, tan redondos y firmes para su edad, haciendo resaltar el atuendo que estaba usando, su abdomen plano, el claro influjo de la sociedad sobre ella. Y lo que más estúpido lo tenía, sus piernas. Esas dos largas extensiones de su cuerpo, haciéndola parecer mucho más alta de lo que en realidad era, ascendiendo hasta su trasero, tan pequeño en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo, pero para él, simplemente perfecto. Podía verlo con claridad, oculto bajo la falda, cubierto por unas braguitas blancas, porque chicas como ella, siempre usaban lencería blanca. ¡Mierda! Aferrado a esa imagen, Butch se corrió.

En esos momentos, parado frente al refrigerador vacío cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante, necesitaba suministros. Suspiró frustrado, no quería salir, no quería ir a ningún lado a esas horas. Pero puta su suerte, tendría que salir. Subió a ponerse la sudadera a juego con los pantalones de lana que usaba como pijama y unos tenis, en realidad no le importaba si daba una apariencia de lo más vaga, no estaba de ánimo para acicalarse sólo por un poco de comida a la tienda.

Una vez más, puta su suerte. La tienda estaba cerrada. La única alternativa era conducir hasta el supermercado, miró al cielo gris, pero no lo pensó y mucho menos lo dijo, simplemente miró al cielo y ya. En su interior, muy en el fondo, deseaba que no empezara a llover. Tomó las llaves de su Harley y condujo hasta el pueblo, por suerte seguía abierto el supermercado, dejó la moto en el estacionamiento subterráneo, una vez más, no dijo nada, pero de verdad deseaba que no empezara a llover. Hizo sus compras más rápido de lo que inicialmente calculó. Tal vez el que casi fueran las diez de la noche ayudó.

De pie frente a la interminable fila para pagar sus insumos, Butch sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. Hasta el momento, tenía diez llamadas perdidas de su madre, doce de la puta y veinte del alcohólico, si fuera por él, bien podrían seguir llamando hasta agotarse. No contestaría. Si contaba ese día, ya llevaba una semana sin problemas, una semana con un perfecto manejo de su control de ira, el que los psicólogos siguieran clasificándolo como _IED_ no ayudaba tampoco. Finalmente llegó s turno en la caja, pagó y con la bolsa de papel en las manos caminó a la salida… viendo como el cielo gris era negro, estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

—¡Puta mierda! —gruño viendo la puerta. Estaba por dar media vuelta y pedir una bolsa de papel y así, evitar que las cosas se mojaran, cuando una pelirroja llamó su atención. Era _su_ pelirroja, también se veía afectada por el cambio en el clima.

Con las mejillas infladas en un mohín, zapateando mientras pensaba en una solución. En su mochila no llevaba una sombrilla, tampoco tenía dinero suficiente para pagar un taxi y así no mojarse. No quería esperar hasta que pasara la lluvia dentro de un supermercado, sola, para colmo de males. Justo cuando empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que se quedaría ahí hasta quien sabe cuándo, Butch le tocó el hombro con suavidad. Normalmente, Blossom se sobresaltaría si un extraño le hablaba, pero ella supo que era el sensual hombre de la Harley-Davidson porque reconoció su colonia. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa plantada en los labios cuando se giró para verlo, él le sonreía más o menos de la misma forma, por supuesto, se veía diez veces mejor en él.

Fue un simple gesto que para ella lo significo todo, su inmadura mente no hacía otra cosa que no fuera fantasear con aquel hombre, ¿cuántas chicas de su edad no querrían tener la oportunidad que ella tenía? Por eso, cuando Butch le guiñó un ojo, Blossom no pudo evitar morderse la lengua. Quería sonreír una vez más, poner una cara estúpida. Porque eso es lo que hacen las mujeres cuando les gusta un chico, sonríen para llamar su atención y darle a entender que ellas también están interesadas. Con un breve intercambio de palabras llegaron al acuerdo de que Butch la llevaría a casa, después de todo, eran vecinos, no le quedaba lejos llevarla a su casa, por el contrario, era beneficioso para ambos.

Blossom se puso el casco en el estacionamiento y se abrazó a su cintura, algo que siempre había querido hacer. Aprovecho estar usando el casco, para ampliar su sonrisa, durante todo el viaje estuvo así, embriagada con la situación, ir en una Harley con un hombre como Butch, de hombros anchos y cubierto en tatuajes. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus fantasías, dónde ocurría lo impensable, que él realmente se fijaba en ella, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Butch estacionó la moto en el garaje de su casa, y no frente a la de Blossom.

Butch, por otro lado, empezaba a notar un extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Cualquiera que lo viera podría pensar que estaba "secuestrando" a una niña. Una chica de su edad, montada en una moto con un tipo como él… no era la mejor imagen para dar, menos mal que la lluvia cubría gran parte de su vista, no quería ni imaginar lo que habrían hecho si por casualidad alguien los veía. También por eso aprovechó para ir a su casa, necesitaba un lugar de confianza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Esos calientes e inapropiados pensamientos hacia la pelirroja.

—Espero no te moleste, se ponía peor la lluvia y mi casa estaba más cerca —se excuso al apagar el motor. Blossom cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría, sonrojada hasta las orejas asintió—. Puedes usar el baño de arriba para ducharte, te hará bien un poco de agua caliente —en el camino hacia el segundo piso, Butch le explicó cual era la llave del agua caliente, él llevaba en esa casa menos de dos días, pero se había dado cuenta de los trucos para el baño—. Toma tu tiempo.

—Yo… gracias, Butch —se quedó de pie en la puerta observándola. Mientras más la veía, menos inseguro se sentía sobre lo que acababa de hacer. Especialmente cuando estaba prácticamente desnuda ante él, la ropa se había pegado a su cuerpo completamente, y su camisa pasó de ser azul, a transparente. Que bueno que ella seguía sin notarlo—. Quiero decir…

—No fue nada —y lo decía enserio. Blossom no necesitaba agradecerle con palabras, estaba haciendo suficiente sólo dejar que la observara en ese momento, toda la fragilidad de su cuerpo era exclusiva, Butch no pudo si no volver a observarla, de la misma forma en que había hecho esa misma mañana. Sin guardarse la decencia para otro momento. Analizó su cuerpo como si quisiera saltar sobre ella y devorarla. Bueno, realmente quería saltar sobre ella. Podía esperar.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Blossom se derrumbó.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

No comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. No entendía a Butch, no entendía lo que ocurría con ella. ¿De verdad que se atrevió a volver en la moto del sexy hombre que se acababa de mudar? Sí, esa era la respuesta, le gustara o no. Las cosas ocurrieron y, viéndolo de esa forma, ¿porqué no aprovechar? Su madre siempre le decía que las cosas ocurrían por una razón, ¿no era lo más sensato _aprovechar_? De tonta no tenía ni la mirada, sabía muy bien como la mirada Butch, porque ella lo miraba de la misma forma… ¿pero se atrevería? Ella definitivamente no se sentía tan segura para dar el primer paso. Con su novio tal vez, pero con un hombre como lo era el pelinegro al otro lado de la habitación, no.

Simplemente admitir que se sentía sexualmente atraída al sujeto la ponía colorada. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma con nadie, hasta ese momento no había experimentado ese cosquilleo en la piel, la inexplicable hambre por alguien más, ese vacío en el pecho, el cual sabes perfectamente que tiene un nombre y rostro para llenarlo. Hasta que vio a Butch. Y estuvo todo el día pensando en él, en su cuerpo, la forma en que se le marcaban las venas al levantar los brazos, en cómo se extendían sus mejillas al sonreír. Todo el día, sin poder quitarse de la mente la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos. Y antes de permitirle a su mente irse por la tangente contraria, abrió la llave y hundió la cabeza en el agua. Necesitaba dejar de sentir el rostro a temperatura volcán, aunque su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo, gritando por atención. Incluso así, seguía exigiendo el tacto.

Tenía tanta vergüenza, que olvidó sacarse la ropa mojada, y por eso, cuando Butch tocó para pasarle algo seco que pudiera ponerse, no supo como reaccionar. Seguía igual que hacía diez minutos. Con su ropa pegada al cuerpo, pasó frente al espejo para aceptar la ropa que le ofrecía y en ese momento se dio cuenta. Por primera vez, descubrió lo que un hombre veía en ella. Encontró sus curvas naturales, sus caderas anchas, sus piernas largas, esa pequeña y erótica curva en sus pechos. En lugar de sonrojarse en está ocasión, se sintió poderosa, porque alguien como ella, apenas en desarrollo pudo causar un efecto _stultus atracction_ en un hombre. Ella, la primera de la clase desde el jardín de niños, pudo hacer que un hombre actuara de manera estúpida. Soltó una risita nerviosa. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Lo haría, estaba segura de eso ahora.

Rápidamente se sacó la ropa y la dejó dentro del cesto, así, sólo con su ropa interior puesta, fue a abrirle la puerta al pelinegro con problemas de ira. Si iba a perder la virginidad, quería hacerlo con alguien con más experiencia, quería sentirse hermosa, deseada, quería sentirse sensual en el acto, y Butch no la había hecho sentir de otra forma desde aquella misma mañana. Se entregaría a él, aunque ello implicara fingir que Dexter no existía — _realmente sencillo, a decir verdad, llevaba todo el día haciéndolo_ — para disfrutar. Sería algo para ella.

Con el corazón latiendo como un caballo de carreras, se encontró a Butch al otro lado, él, al igual que ella, parecía haberse dado una ducha. Sólo se había cambiado la ropa mojada y secado el cuerpo, pero su cabello goteaba, goteaba sobre su pecho desnudo, cayendo por sus músculos. Blossom se humedeció los labios, pensándolo mejor, seguía sintiendo mucha vergüenza de su cuerpo, pero Butch no, y antes de poder cerrarle la puerta en la cara, ardiendo en pena, Butch detuvo la puerta con una mano, tomando el rostro de la pelirroja con la otra y besándola. Todos aquellos besos de Dexter no eran nada a comparación de ese. Butch la besaba con deseo. Deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca, acariciando la suya e invitándola a unirse a él.

Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda cuando Butch recorrió su cuerpo, comenzando por sus piernas, rodeó su muslo, frotando sus dedos contra su piel, encontrándola suave y tersa, siguió su estómago, dónde pareció detenerse más tiempo, rozando con la yema de sus dedos el borde de sus braguitas, a la altura de su cadera, Blossom dio un respingo al notar la cercanía a su trasero. Pero eso no detuvo a Butch, continuó con su recorrido, rodeando uno de sus pechos con la mano al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para besar su hombro. Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios a la pelirroja, clavando las uñas sobre la piel del moreno, convirtiendo sus piernas en gelatina. Avivado por aquel gesto, soltó su nuca y esa mano bajó por la espalda de Blossom, presionando sus nalgas con avidez antes de seguir avanzando hacia su pubis. De haber podido verla, Butch hubiera visto como las mejillas de Blossom enrojecían, seguidas de un delicado gemido, suficiente para que Butch igualara a su Harley en dureza.

Su erección se presionaba contra el estómago de Blossom y, ¡vaya!, se dijo ella al notarlo tan duro. Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, Butch ya había bajado ambas copas del sujetador, dejando sus pechos al aire, sus pezones rozados se alzaron para recibir las caricias del moreno. Se relamió antes de atrapar uno de ellos entre sus dientes, Blossom volvió a gemir, cerró las piernas por instinto y notó los dedos de Butch deslizarse bajo sus bragas, separando sus labios y acariciando su sexo.

No pudo más.

Las piernas dejaron de sostenerla y confío en que Butch la tenía bien sujeta para no caer. Y así fue. La curva de sus labios hubiera terminado por convertirla en gelatina, si tan sólo la hubiera visto. Butch cargó a Blossom entre sus brazos hasta su cama, dónde la dejó caer y se tumbó sobre ella, devorando sus labios en un beso voraz. Tenía hambre, y sólo una pelirroja de ojos rosados podría satisfacerlo. Blossom le tomó el rostro entre las manos, correspondiendo al beso como mejor podía, Butch mantenía sus piernas abiertas para él, sosteniéndolas a la altura de su cadera, mientras preparaba a la joven con su mano para recibirlo. Era estrecha, tan estrecha que la simple idea de ser el primero en entrar lo excitaba.

Mordió su labio inferior rompiendo el beso. Blossom entendió lo que iba a ocurrir, y se preparó mentalmente para ello. Quería _recordar_ todo. Por eso, cuando Butch sacó un preservativo de sus cajones, no se sorprendió, la imagen era vergonzosa y emocionante. Ella, completamente desnuda ante aquel bandido de ojos verdes, abierta de piernas y dispuesta a entregarle su virginidad, y él, tan glorioso como era arrodillado frente a ella, metido entre sus piernas, con el miembro erecto y duro. En ese momento, Blossom sintió la boca reseca. Por más que se pasaba la lengua por los labios sentía que no había saliva en ella. Butch tomó su rostro con suavidad, besándola una vez más, metió un par de dedos en su cuerpo, verificando si ella estaba lista para recibirlo, y así fue. Se deslizaron entre sus labios externos para llegar al interior, Blossom gimió con fuerza, arqueando la cadera para recibirlo. No sabría decir durante cuanto tiempo estuvieron en aquella posición, con ella ofreciéndole su cuerpo para lo que quisiera hacer con él, mientras Butch la besaba masajeando sus pechos, pero no fue suficiente para hacerla llegar al orgasmo.

Porque se detuvo y la penetró. Fue un simple movimiento, pero para Blossom lo fue todo. Mordió su labio casi hasta hacerlo sangrar, le había dolido, sí, y también lo había disfrutado. Butch acercó sus labios hasta su oreja, lamió su cuello y mordió su lóbulo, frotándose contra ella con picardía.

—Dime si algo va mal —susurró en su oído con voz ronca. Comenzando a penetrarla mientras la tomaba por la cadera.

En un principio eran movimientos suaves y cariñosos, él sabía hacerla sentirse deseada. A medida que los gemidos de Blossom subían de volumen, también sus embestidas, cada vez que Butch entraba en su cuerpo, movía su cadera para unirla a su velocidad. Blossom arrugaba las sábanas, con el cuello alzado al techo sin modular el volumen de sus gemidos, no podría aunque quisiera. Cada penetración se sentía el doble de bien a la anterior, era como si su cuerpo estuviera en sincronía con el de él. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió a Butch acercarse a su rostro, sentía tanto placer que temía que la tomara por una lunática, en cambio, soltó un ronco gemido en su oído mientras gruñía algo que para Blossom sonó a: « _qué estrecha estás_ », ante lo cual no pudo si no sonrojarse y excitarse. Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, y Butch se puso de rodillas llevándola consigo.

De esa forma siguió penetrándola, enterrando las yemas de sus dedos en su trasero, manipulando su cuerpo a voluntad. Butch enterró el rostro en su cuello y mordió su hombro suavemente, dándole una feroz estocada, Blossom gritó y enredó las manos en su cabello. A esas alturas, su mente no se encontraba ahí, en ese momento entendió porque decían que podían "llevarte" a las nubes. Cerró los ojos y dejo que aquel hombre hiciera con ella cuanto quisiera. Y así fue, cargando a Blossom como si fuera una muñeca, Butch siguió penetrándola con fuerza, cada embestida sacudía su cuerpo con violencia. Ella respondía con gemidos cargados de erotismo, frotándose contra su pecho tan constantemente que podía sentirse la fricción de sus pieles.

Butch enredó la mano en su cabello, jaló y besó su cuello expuesto, mientras Blossom clavaba las uñas en sus hombros, en esa posición, con ella completamente entregada a él, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, el grito que salió de la garganta de Blossom, fue suficiente para volver a ponerlo duro.

 **==== • • • ====**

Por la mañana, Blossom se sintió perdida.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la tinta de una serpiente en el pecho de Butch. Parpadeó varias veces para llegar a la conciencia absoluta, una vez ahí, dejó caer los parpados con calma. No era su casa, era la de Butch. Aquella no era su cama, era de él. Y su almohada no era una almohada, era el brazo de Butch. Uno de sus brazos ejercía de almohada mientras que el otro la mantenía sujeta por la cintura, tan cerca de él que podía notar entre sus piernas su erección matutina. Sonrojada, recargó la frente contra su pecho, atreviéndose a deslizar los brazos alrededor de su cintura para abrazarse a él. En ese momento supo que el moreno era de sueño pesado, porque no reaccionó cuando ella rozó su sexo contra su pene por accidente. Sólo suspiró y acomodó su cabeza sobre la suya, ocultándola de la luz.

Ese simple gesto le hizo saber a Blossom que no había cometido un error. Si un titán como él la protegía tanto, era porque fue el momento indicado. Incapaz de volver a dormir, Blossom permaneció así media hora más hasta que Butch frunció el ceño y gruñó. Era su forma de despertar. Normalmente, se estiraba y tallaba sus ojos para eliminar la sensación de sueño, con Blossom entre sus brazos aquello no sería posible. Pero no lo lamentó, en cambio, su primera visión fue _su_ pelirroja acurrucada en su pecho. Ella sonrió a modo de saludo. Butch respondió, alzando su rostro para besarla. Mordió su labio inferior, deslizó la lengua sobre el mismo y luego se hizo camino hasta el interior de su boca, devorándola con aquel beso.

—Buenos días —fueron las únicas palabras que ella logró articular, asfixiada por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Butch acarició su mejilla, en ese par de ojos verdes podía ver un sinfín de emociones, cariño, dulzura, odio, furia, calma, histeria, y muchas más. Pero no lo encontró extraño—. ¿Descansaste? —claramente tenía problemas para iniciar una conversación post-sexo, pero Butch lo entendió.

—Claro que lo hice, me contagiaste de tu sueño y descansé —presionó su trasero con descaro, clavando su erección en su sexo—. descansé _demasiado_ —virgen o no, Blossom entendía muy bien lo que aquello significaba. Podía _notarlo_ con claridad.

Quizá esa la fue la principal razón por la cual no encontró "desagradable" la forma en que Butch le dio los buenos días. Ocultándose bajo las sábanas de su cama, enterrando la cabeza entre sus piernas y succionando sus labios externos, con delicadeza y hambre. Aquella fue la primera vez que alguien se atrevió a practicarle sexo oral, la primera de muchas. Blossom arqueó la espalda, clavó las uñas en los hombros de Butch y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo, era una gran cantidad de sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo, no tenía tiempo para asimilarlas todas.

Porque después siguió el resto. Sin darle la oportunidad para reponerse al primer orgasmo, Butch se recostó encima de ella, besó su frente y luego su nariz, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, preparándola una vez más para lo que se venía. Deslizó la lengua por sus labios y empezó a jugar con la de ella hasta que sintió como su respiración se normalizaba, entonces la tomó por la cadera y en menos de diez segundos ya la tenía boca a bajo frente a él. Sonrojada — _y muy excitada_ — se arrodilló, permitiendo que Butch la guiará hasta dónde quería. No podía verlo por la posición en la que estaban, de haber podido, habría visto como el moreno se relamía los labios con lujuria, la forma en la que sus ojos se opacaban, presa del placer. Saco un nuevo preservativo del cajón y lo deslizó sobre su pene para cubrirlo.

—Dime si algo va mal —susurró en su oído antes de penetrarla.

Blossom boqueó. Sentía su pene mucho más grande que la noche anterior, especialmente cuando Butch apretó su cadera y comenzó a bombear en su interior. No había rastro del hombre gentil que tomó su virginidad, sin ese _impedimento_ , nada le impedía Butch disfrutar del sexo como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Sus testículos impactaban contra el sexo de Blossom con cada embestida, y en esa posición, ella se veía diez veces más chiquita de lo que era en comparación del moreno.

Los suspiros se volvieron gemidos. Y los gemidos alaridos de placer.

Ver la forma en que rebotaban las nalgas de Blossom contra su pelvis el embestirla lo sobre excitaba. Al igual que ver el dulce bamboleo de sus pechos, esas pequeñas, pequeñitas curvas en el cuerpo de su pelirroja. Butch se inclinó a morder sus costillas sin detener sus penetraciones, Blossom gemía con tal fuerza que daba la impresión de romperse en cualquier momento, pero cuando él se acercó para ver si no le estaba haciendo daño, pudo escuchar, claramente, como su pelirroja ahoga un grito al rogar; « _no pares._ »

* * *

*sentada sobre un sillón mesedora* **Hola de nuevo, no hay muchas cosas que pueda decir respecto a este one-shot, una de ellas sería, que el jodido límite de palabras fue un horror, pero bueno, me las apañé (?). La segunda, traicioné mi trauma con el Blossick por escribir Blossutch** -según internet así es como se llama- **quería intentarlo. Me pegó el bichito de la curiosidad y dije "vamo' a ve" y bueno, lo único que puedo decir es que me gusta está pareja.  
**

 **Son tan diferentes que la maldita idea de verlos juntos me agrada, tampoco es como que fuera sencillo verlos relacionarse, en realidad, sólo en fanfic podría ocurrir, y ni así pasa, de modo que hice esto para la bruja loca a la que me tocó regalarselo y para mí (?). ¿Para mí? ¡Sí, coño! Necesitaba un fic Blossutch con lemmon** -awanta, khé- **porque resulta que no hay nada de nada en el fandom, ni en FF, ni en AO3, ni en ninguna otra plataforma(?). Bueno, me desvíe un poco del tema.  
**

 **Mis brujitas del Aquelarre saben cuales eran las reglas para el "ficker secreto", así que yo sólo mencionaré el tema que me toco (aunque sea obvio) y la brujita a la que se lo daré por el día del niño** -pero ya tienes más de veinte we...- **día del niño dije. Mi tema fue chico mayor-chica menor, así como lo escuchan, ya saben, eso de "legalicen a las de dieciséis". Pues me tocó.**

 **Y se lo entrego con sabrosura para...** *redoble de tambores* **¡Conno Berseker!** *le avienta confeti* **¡Felicidades! Eres la bastarda afortunada en recibir este sensual trabajo de mi parte** *más confeti* **¡Felicidades!**

 **Bueno, habiendo dicho eso, me retiro. Es un día de limpieza (u.u) y debo ocuparlo. Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **LD.**


End file.
